


the most important something ever

by aphelant



Series: The Not-Fic Collection (or, Someone Else Should Write These For Me) [10]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: (imaginary) 2017 IIHF Ice Hockey World Championships, Caretaking, Drunkenness, M/M, Mild Angst, Mistaken Identity, because I have no idea who's going to be there yet, not-fic, sweet and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 00:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10374015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphelant/pseuds/aphelant
Summary: [not-fic]"I'm not that drunk," Brendan protests, mostly for show because he totally likes the hand-holding and being with Chucky in general.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have weird, random chat fics with Pennyplainknits, and I post some of them for fun.
> 
>  
> 
> Me to Penny:  
> https://twitter.com/MarcPDumont/status/840043521117691905  
> Chucky looks so much like Tyler here???  
> Can we work with that resemblance and having someone kiss the wrong guy at the ASG or Worlds or something?  
> I'm thinking…

It’s Worlds, and they're all in some bar in Germany and Brendan is -- he's drunk, even though he doesn't think he is.

He's been on the dance floor flailing around with whomever got close enough, and through the crowd he sees Chucky head to the bathroom.

Brendan thinks about how good Chucky looks tonight and decides he really needs to be up on that right now. So he lies in wait in the dark hallway and when Chucky emerges he drags him into an even darker corner, pushes him against the wall, and kisses him.

But instead of melting into Brendan like Chucky always does, he's stiff and feels apprehensive under Brendan's hands, and he's got a grip on Brendan's arms like he's about to push him away.

Brendan pulls back and, oh shit, this is Tyler Seguin. "Um," Brendan says, "you're not Chucky."

No shit, Sherlock, say Tyler's eyebrows, and his mouth says, "Let's go find your boy, eh?"

Tyler leads him through the bar and deposits him at the table where Chucky and Trouba are. Tyler rests a (warm, large) friendly hand on the back of Brendan's neck and tells Chucky to make sure Brendan drinks water from now on. He leans over to whisper something in Chucky’s ear. At Chucky's sharp look at Brendan in reaction to whatever Tyler’s telling him, Brendan knows Tyler's explaining about the kiss. Brendan feels hot and dirty with embarrassment, and he kind of wants to die, but Chucky's not glaring at him so he must not be too mad, right? Finally Tyler straightens, winks (!!) at Brendan, and sashays back off to who knows where.

Chucky eyes Brendan critically before deciding Tyler was right about the water. "Watch this guy," he says to Jacob about Brendan. Brendan's drunk enough that it makes him flush, the warm feeling he always gets when Chucky gruffly takes care of him bubbling up to the surface. He loves it when Chucky makes it obvious to others that Brendan is important to him.

They hang around at the club together for a little longer. Brendan finishes two full water bottles and feels like he's sobered up a bit by the time they leave, and he helps Chucky haul Jacob back to the hotel. Jacob and Chucky are sharing, but once Jake has dragged himself into his bed and snugged himself up there, Chucky tugs Brendan out of the room, leading him down the hall to Brendan's own room.

"I'm not that drunk," Brendan protests, mostly for show to preserve what's left of his ego, though he really enjoys the hand-holding and being with Chucky in general and doesn't actually want it to end. But Chucky just rolls his eyes and, even though Brendan is totally not so drunk that he couldn't do it on his own, helps him get into his pjs and wash his face and everything.

Brendan feels so embarrassed but so good, he wants to kiss Chucky so bad, and then he remembers that he gets to do that? Any time he wants? So when Chucky's trying to convince him to get himself under the covers Brendan turns, says, "Hey," and leans up to kiss him.

But Chucky jerks away, like literally pulls back. And Chucky helped Brendan brush his teeth so it's HIM Chucky's pulling away from, and he's gutted.

His own reaction must be obvious on his face because Chucky immediately scrambles out a, "Sorry, I. You just, um. You kissed someone else."

Chucky looks so MISERABLE and lonely and guilty, too. It breaks Brendan's damn heart, to be honest.

"I thought I was kissing you," Brendan tells him. "I _always_ want to be kissing you." 

It's a confession and a promise both, and when a small smile appears on Chucky's face Brendan knows he's forgiven. He tugs on Chucky's shirt and this time Chucky lets himself be pulled in. This time, when Brendan leans up for a kiss, Chucky responds, mouth opening sweetly under his, gently curving over him to close the gap in their heights so Brendan doesn't have to stretch so far to reach.

After not too long Chucky pulls away, but kisses Brendan's forehead gently before coaxing him into bed. "Not gonna stay?" Brendan asks when Chucky literally tucks him in. 

He shakes his head. "Your roommate will be back soon enough."

"Pffft Hall doesn't care. You can totally stay." He waggles his eyebrows at Chucky, who huffs a laugh.

"Don't forget to take this in the morning," Chucky says, changing the subject. He taps the water bottle he left on the bedside table, two Advils in an upturned bottle cap next to its base. "I'll see you at breakfast, okay?"

"Okay," Brendan sighs. Chucky hesitates, then bends down and presses a quick kiss to his lips. If Brendan were more sober he's sure he could convince Chucky to stay, but instead he lets him go. The lights turn off and he closes his eyes, but as soon as he hears the latch flip open he suddenly remembers something he forgot, something really important, the _most_ important something ever.

"I love you," Brendan says quietly into the dark.

"I love you, too," Chucky says after a long pause. "Go to sleep now."

"You're not the boss of me," Brendan mutters into his pillow. He hears one last huffy laugh before the door opens, silhouetting Chucky in the light from the hall for a moment before the door is closed again.

Brendan's been lying in bed with his eyes closed for a while, and he thinks he's finally, almost, maybe about to sleep, when his phone pings. He eagerly fumbles it out from under the other pillow and pulls it as close to his face as he can without tugging the cord from the wall.

The screen is too bright for a moment, but once he's turned it down through squinted eyes he can see the Snapchat notification.

He's expecting something from one of the guys still out at the bar, but it's Chucky, shirtless in bed, the caption a string of heart-eye emojis and then the words 'go to sleep'.

"Fuckin' -- I _was_ ," Brendan whines, because it's not like he wasn't trying. "How'm I supposed to _now_?"

He sends a text back, because there's no way he's moving to turn on the lamp for a photo.

*so mean to me why you gotta do me like this chuck*

*you love me. see you soon <3*

*[poop emoji]*

Brendan puts his phone back under the pillow, and for some reason, even though he wouldn't have said he felt bad before, he feels better now, so that when he closes his eyes he falls asleep right away.


End file.
